


Maybe A Little Has Changed After All

by HerWordsHerStories



Category: Good Omens, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Affairs, Assumptions, Cheating, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Infidelity, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerWordsHerStories/pseuds/HerWordsHerStories
Summary: Pairing: Aziraphale & Crowley (Established Couple (?))Word Count: 2,492 wordsRequest: Nope! I was supposed to be writing up D&D notes and slipped and WELP here's a pic!Warnings: Mentions of a suicide attempt, so please do not read unless you feel comfortable with it's mention. Other than that, it's a little light-hearted.Summary: Aziraphale spies Crowley with... someone else? That can't be right. So of course, Aziraphale investigates and isn't very happy with what he comes to find, for the most part.





	Maybe A Little Has Changed After All

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: !! WARNING !! Posting this here, too, just in case, but this fic does have mentions of a suicide attempt. Please do not read unless you feel comfortable with it's mention. Other than that, it's a little light-hearted. 
> 
> This is my first ( completed ) Good Omens (TV) fic, so I hope you enjoy! :) 
> 
> ALSO: I'll posted this over on my Tumblr ( https://her-words-her-stories.tumblr.com/ )!

He really couldn't quite describe it, he just knew it had always _been_ there. Aziraphale touched his hand to his chest, possibly subconsciously remembering that it was where the heart _should_ be, and gave a deep and heavy sigh as he thought on. What was he to do with this metaphorical hole in his chest? How was he to feel about what he's just seen? It wasn't like he ever had this thought before, that there could be something on this Earth that could possibly _tempt_ the t_empter_.

"No, that's...that's not right!" Aziraphale tried to laugh it off to himself, "He's a demon, and he's... well he must be pulling him along as some sort of assignment! Y-yes, that's it. It's nothing I should have to worry about, I'm sure it's simply work!" Aziraphale weakly smiled to himself as he pressed down the bottom of his tanned vest. His eyes gazed outside of his window, fixating on each and every passerby, and the bright street lights and signs that shown through. There was no mistaking it, he was trying rather hard to find something to take his mind off things, but it was showing to be no use. He instead closed his curtains, locked his doors, and sat at his desk with a book that had always proved to help him self-sooth in the past.

Did it work tonight? Well, that was up for debate. However, it did occupy his time until he was able to head out for the morrow, in search of Crowley and his newfound... temptation.

It didn't take Aziraphale long to come _stumbling_ across Crowley, as it was almost cosmic fate that lead them to meet as much as they had. It was about midday in St. James park and Aziraphale had found Crowley sitting alone on their favored park bench. With a slight breath of relief, Aziraphale smiled as he started to make his approach. His hands fidgeted with his bowtie, making sure it was tight and even. He checked his sleeves to ensure each button was aligned and pulled at his vest to make sure it was without one wrinkle. His eyes dropped to his shoes to prove to himself that they were indeed without a smudge, and with all in its proper place, he looked back up to greet Crowley with a smile... when he saw _him_.

A tall thin gentleman with even gentler features. Aziraphale could see him better now, being so close yet so far away, and could tell that he had blue eyes reminiscent of the holy pools in the Silver City. His blonde hair was long, and echoed the past memories of Crowley's own hair only 11 years back, and his form of dress was rather casual. He seemed to favor light blues and greys with accents of black to highlight his favorite articles. It was here and now that Aziraphale came to understand the tragedy he had come to see within so many of his favored books and moments of history. It was now that he felt it in that star-filled heart, that not even he and Crowley were immune to change.

He watched only a moment more as this mysterious man came to rest beside Crowley, holding two ice cream cones from the nearby vendor. He saw the corner of Crowley's smile as he received what looked to be a scoop of vanilla with a leaf of mint, as the man held to himself a scoop of strawberry. In an instant, the last pieces of his cosmic heart imploded, and he turned to make his leave.

After it was all said and done, it only took a matter of time before the angel became unreachable and the doors of his bookshop remained closed. His phone would ring over and over again, but he dare not touch it. He'd hear his ethereal title be called through the small golden mail slot as letters were pushed through it, but the sounds only echoed throughout the space. It remained like this for several weeks (possibly months) until the demon Crowley simply could not take it any longer.

With a sharp snap, the doors of the bookshop went flying out with a loud crash. The speed of their separation causing books and loose pages to go gliding throughout the room, landing where they may. The sudden intrusion startled the Angel to his feet from out of his desk chair, where his eyes grew wide as he stared at the source of such entry. The dramatic sight even caused for a soft gasp to erupt past his lips.

"Angel!" Called the red haired demon as he sauntered into A.Z Fell & Co. His black lenses scanned the room until they came to rest on the full bodied man who stood only a few feet from him. With yet another snap, the doors sealed shut, and he turned his attention solely to him. "So here you are, locked away in your shop... Hiding away from _me _and the rest of the world!" Crowley sneered as he took slow, calculating steps towards the point of his interests. His snake skinned boots crumbled and crackled each piece of parchment they came to rest on, concern be damned for what it meant.

"I have been calling... I have been knocking... I have been _shouting_\-- I even wrote you letters, and apparently... _**TO NO AVAIL**_!" Crowley roared as he neared his target with merely a foot of distance between them.

Aziraphale, who's eyes had worked to land anywhere but on Crowley, finally found their way onto his black shades as he pulled at his vest and cleared his throat.

"And I have finally had enough, and all I want to know... is _why_." Crowley reached up and slowly, and rather softly, pulled his shades from off his face to reveal to the Angel his weak and tired yellow eyes.

It would be rather hard to explain how an occult entity much like himself could have bags under his eyes, but it would be much easier to understand once one came to learn that when this demon was stressed beyond belief... he _slept_. Crowley wasn't really one to express his feelings, talk about what was dampening him so, or why he wasn't feeling up to a task at the moment, no, not really. However, what he did do to cope, was revert back to his bestial reptilian form, and remain unmoved and unbothered for years to come until he had made his peace with whatever aliment he had been afflicted.

But this was not the case now. No, at this time, it could be seen through the weight of skin underneath those illuminated eyes, that he had been fending off that ingrained desire to sleep for quiet some time.

This was even a conclusion that the angel himself was able to make as his stern attempt of an expression began to soften and his eyes grew wide with worry and wonder. Still, he cleared his throat and tried to look away as he parted his lips to speak for what felt like the first time in ages, (though, he would know).

"Well... I saw you." He mumbled as he fidgeted with his pinky ring, eyes glued to the wall. Then the floor. Then the chair, and then the floor again.

"Yes...? And?" Crowley pushed on with agitation.

"And I saw... _him_." Aziraphale added with his eyes finally dragging up Crowley's demonic form to gaze back at him, nervously.

"Him? What _him_? I don't even--" and he remembered. Crowley remembered that day in St. James park where the ducks were unresponsive and distant to his every attempt, but seemed to perk up and come close at the most random of moments. He remembered that strange feeling he felt crawling at the back of his neck after inhaling a rather familiar scent. He recalled that he went to turn to identify what could have possibly struck him so, when he was handed a cone of cold, yet wet...? matter that humans seemed to enjoy pressing their tongues to on a hot, summer day like that one. He even remembered that the ducks seemed to instantly lose all interest after that strange moment was said and done, and that he felt rather peculiar for the rest of their chat.

"1862..." Crowley muttered as his eyes drifted vaguely downward.

Aziraphale's brows furrowed as he looked at Crowley, and he softly stomped his feet as he stood straighter. "What of it? Crowley, I'm trying to tell you that I saw you in the park with that--that man, and you even _ate_ with him and you wouldn't even do that with _me_, and it--"

"Stop, yes, yes, I know that_ now_!" Crowley hissed as he shook his head, "I meant that in 1862, when we went to St. James park, you kept feeding those blasted ducks, and after that they seemed to come around more often." Crowley sighed, "I should have known it was you, I even smelled you, but I thought it was all in my head!" Crowley hissed again, growing seemingly more frustrated with himself.

Aziraphale on the other hand tried to discreetly sniff at his own shoulder before Crowley swatted at the angel to stop him. "No, no, you wear a distinctive cologne. C'mon, angel, you haven't changed almost anything at all in 6000 years, why would that change now?" Crowley shook his head once more before he sighed, as did Aziraphale.

"Fine, so... you saw him." Crowley's half lidded eyes gazed at Aziraphale's nervous expression.

"Yes... Yes, I did, and... All you had to do was tell me that... that you didn't want to spend time with me anymore, Crowley." Aziraphale toyed with his ring before frustratingly moving his hands to his sides, "I could have taken it, you know, I'm not an imbecile, Crowley! I am an Angel. A principality, even, I am more than capable of accepting changes in our relationship, whether painful or--"

"He tried to kill himself, Angel." Crowley slipped into Aziraphale's speech.

Aziraphale's lips remained parted even though the air for his next words had since pushed past, "... He what?"

"He was trying to walk into traffic. I mean... he knew the risks, but he didn't care. I could see it in him. I could sense it. He was different and he was hurting." Crowley moved to slip the shades back over his eyes, "He had fallen, in his own way. His life broken to pieces and his will to live it along with it." Crowley's hands slid into his pockets as he stood tall in front of the Angel, "And I stopped him, and thought... perhaps he needed someone to talk to. Someone who's... fallen, too."

A pink tint seemed to cross over the Angel's features as his blue orbs fixated on Crowley's lips and each sibilant sound that had slipped straight off his tongue. "You... You _helped _him."

"No." Crowley sniped, "I merely talked to him. If anything I tempted him back to living a life he was so ready to give up!" Crowley's own face started to mirror the color of the one before him. "After all we did, I mean, it'd be rude of him to end it, wouldn't it?" Crowley shrugged softly before he was completely embraced by a surprisingly strong angelic tackle. "Wha-hey-wai--!"

"Oh, Crowley! You did something wonderfully good!" Aziraphale smiled into Crowley's chest, laughing himself into tears as he did. "Crowley, that is incredible! Amazingly done!"

"Yea-okay-enough of that!" Crowley protested as he... did nothing to end it.

Aziraphale too seemed captured in the moment, but pulled back quickly to view Crowley's face, "Oh, I feel terrible! I'm so very sorry, Crowley, you didn't deserve my reaction to the matter at all! I'm rather embarrassed now... I acted like a child!" Aziraphale detached completely as he dusted himself off and straightened his clothes.

"Yeah, wait, so what did you think I was doing?" Crowley finally recalled his anger and snapped at Aziraphale.

"Well... I... I thought you had... moved... on..." Aziraphale went back to fidgeting with his hands and buttons.

"You.. _what_?" Crowley dragged out in a state of disbelief.

"I know, it's silly, but... You hadn't talked to me in days, and I saw you two walking the streets, and then the park, I just thought-" Aziraphale's words trailed off to a halt once his eyes caught glance of the creeping, sprawling grin that now rest on Crowley's face.

"You got jealous." Crowley spoke confidently, tongue dragging from canine to canine.

"I--" Aziraphale blushed a hot pink, teeth sinking into his bottom lip before another word could be uttered.

"You did, didn't you? Oh wow, Angel, that is rich!" Crowley teased at Aziraphale and laughed into the room, "And with him?? Angel, please."

"Stop, Crowley! I didn't know what to believe!" Aziraphale turned away from Crowley to try and hide as much of his embarrassment as he could.

"No, no, no, Angel," Crowley cooed as he reached for Aziraphale's hands and slowly pulled Aziraphale back to facing him front and center, "Aziraphale, it's fine." Crowley spoke to the blushing angel softly, making Aziraphale feel small in his snake charmed gaze, "I should have told you sooner, I was just... embarrassed of what I had done."

"But you did a good thing, Crowley! You shouldn't be embarrassed at all!" Aziraphale quickly recanted.

"Yes, a _good_ thing, Angel, I'm a demon, even under the guise of our new lives on this rock, I can't have that drifting about." The demon tilted his head with a small pout as he looked over each piece of Aziraphale's face, watching realization and understanding wash over him.

With hesitation, Crowley let go of Aziraphale's hands and slid his own back into his small pockets with a great sigh. "So... that's that then..."

"I suppose..." Aziraphale awkwardly straightened his bowtie and cleared his throat to speak with much more weight than the softness he had exposed, "I suppose it was all a bit of a misunderstanding, then."

"I suppose it was." Crowley shrugged and looked around the shop.

Weight fell between the two for what felt like a moment of silence for the time lost before Crowley piped up, "Well, tempt you to a spot of lunch?"

"Oh! I have been quite peckish during my time of rumination! Why, certainly!" Aziraphale seemed to slip right back into his normal tone.

Within but a few short moments, the doors to the shop had been opened and for the first time in what felt like forever, Aziraphale greeted the sun on his skin with a sweet sigh and a smile. Together, the two wandered off into what was now a chill autumn day, with a renewed sense that even after 6000 years, deep down, the two were unchanged and happy with exactly what they had, right here, right now, and it was only getting better.


End file.
